Peut on tomber amoureux d'un plan cul?
by Elyonportrait
Summary: alors à votre avis? je ne vous donne aucun indices ça gacherai tout, venez lire si vous êtes curieux!
1. Chapter 1

_Salut tous le monde, me voila de retour pour une nouvelle fic ! Cette fois ci pas de résumé comme vous avez pu le voir, sinon sa gâcherait tous. Je vous laisse lire, ceci n'est pas un slash pour ceux qui se serait tromper de page. Voila bonne lecture._

_La petite élyon_

**Chapitre 1 **

Un dernier soupir dans la chambre d'un appartement, dernier baiser, dernière caresse, l'atmosphère est chaude, électrisante, douce, lui surtout est très doux, très câlin, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru, encore sous l'emprise d'un plaisirs étourdissant. Lui retracer doucement ses formes du bout de ses doits, déposant des baisers brulant sur sa peau. Elle avait rendu les armes depuis longtemps et s'abandonner à ses caresses.

Quelque heure plus tard il faisait encore nuit dehors mais on voyait le jour se lever au loin, il était déjà dehors, relevant le col de son manteau, il faisait encore bien frais, le vent glacial qui soufflait lui faisait du bien d'ailleurs, il respira à fond, il ressentait toujours sa quand il sortait, il se sentait bien, vidé, il ne pensait à rien, ne réfléchissait plus, son cerveau semblait en paix, il marchait tranquillement dans la rue, il rentrait à pied, elle n'habitait pas si loin de Baker Street après tous.

Même si il était encore tôt il croisait beaucoup de monde courant sur le trottoir pour attraper le métro ou un taxi pour aller travailler. Il se faisait bousculer et la foule grandissait au fur et à mesure que l'heure avancer. Habituellement dans un autre contexte il se serait dépêcher de rentrer, pour fuir la foule, mais la c'était différent, il n'avait pourtant rien pris, pas de tabac, pas de drogue, mais une nuit avec elle produisait le même effet que la cocaïne ou l'extasy il se sentait bien tout simplement, oubliant le reste du monde. Il fini par rentrer, il monta les marches doucement, abandonna son manteau quelque part et se laissa tomber sur le sofa, John lui sauta dessus en sortant de la cuisine

-tu étais ou cette nuit ? fit-il visiblement inquiet

-je…j'étais partis vérifier une théorie fit il d'un ton détacher mais son hésitation attira l'attention de son ami

-c'est marrant parce que figure toi que Mycroft ta vu entrer a Bart et ressortir avec Molly après évidement mystère fit il d'un ton moqueur

-comment ça Mycroft ? fit Sherlock irrité

-et bien je commencer à m'inquiéter figure toi, sa fait presque 2 mois que tu disparais comme ça à tel ou tel moment de la journée. Fit John en comptant sur ses doits, tu as tellement d'ennemi que Mycroft me paraissait plus approprié pour savoir ou tu était passé fit il

-je ne savais pas que j'avais des comptes à te rendre « maman » fit-il d'un ton agacé

-ne me dit pas que tu as pris notre pari au sérieux ? fit John

Sherlock décida de ne pas répondre et John pris sa comme une victoire, il jubiler presque alors Sherlock repris la parole pour sauver ce qui rester de son honneur

-si j'avais honoré notre paris je m'en serais vanté tu ne crois pas ? fit il

-hum hum fit John en souriant de toute façon il y a un certain temps que je pensais que c'était ça qui te faisait sortir à des heures pas possible, on fait toute les enquête ensemble ! fit il triomphant

-crois ce que tu veux après tous fit Sherlock en abandonnant la partie

John se souvenait très bien comment ce paris stupide était arrivé entre eux, un jour Sherlock s'ennuyer à mourir, même ses expériences ne le distrayait plus, il était d'une humeur infernale et demander à John si il avait une idée d'expérience nouvelle à testé, John excéder de le voir ce plaindre toute la journée lui avait rétorqué

-tu n'a qu'à te faire un pan cul ! Mais un bon plan cul fit il excéder comme ça tu rentre crever et tu me prends plus la tête ! fit John qui écrivait alors sur son ordinateur pour mettre son blog à jour

-un plan cul ? fit Sherlock sans comprendre

-ne me dit pas que je dois te donner une définition ? fit John effaré

-non non, avec une prostitué tu veux dire ? fit Sherlock qui avait tout de même le minimum vital de connaissance à ce sujet

-oui ou avec une autre, une amie ou quelqu'un que tu connais, tu fixe les règles et tu me lâche les baskets ! fit John épuiser d'entendre les jérémiades de Sherlock depuis 8h du matin

-ok fit Sherlock sa peut être une expérience intéressante fit il alors que John ricanait

-tu me fais rire fit il je suis sur que tu n'es même pas capable de décrocher un simple rencard avec une fille alors de la à proposer un plan cul à quelqu'un laisse moi rigoler, tu vas finir à l'hôpital avec la mâchoire fracturé fit John en rigolant

Sherlock frustré s'était vexé et avait promis de tenir le pari, quelque jour plus tard cette petite scène était oublié mais Sherlock sortait de plus en plus souvent, au début il pensait à une affaire, même si il faisait le plus souvent tout ensemble, il arriver à Sherlock d'aller examiner des preuves dans des endroit tellement dangereux qu'il ne voulait pas mêler John à ça, sauf que la, sa faisait presque 2 mois qu'il le voyait partir en vadrouille, enquête ou pas.

Il ne le dirait jamais à Sherlock, mais John en avait parlé à Mycroft, et lui avait demandé de le pister pour voir ce qu'il faisait, Mycroft trop content d'avoir l'autorisation pour surveiller son petit frère avait été autant surpris que lui en découvrant la vérité, il ne le suivait pas complètement, sur quelque rue seulement mais assez pour savoir qu'il voyait souvent Molly Hooper la jeune médecin légiste de l'hôpital. John ne rentra pas plus dans le sujet, après tous il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Et c'était plus rassurant que la drogue ou le tabac, même si il était révolter qu'il ait pu manipuler la petite Molly qui il le savait était très amoureuse de lui.

Molly de son coter, était chez elle, elle l'avait entendu partir, avait regardé l'heure et s'était enrouler dans ses drap pour dormir encore un peu. Elle n'était pas vexer ou en colère au contraire, c'était les règles et il lui faisait vivre à chaque fois des nuits de rêve. En plus de le trouver craquant, il était un excellent amant, avec lui elle voyait des étoiles.

Quelque heure plus tard, elle se leva, toujours enrouler des ses drap, elle se traina jusqu'à sa cuisine et se fit un café en s'asseyant sur son buffet de cuisine, les mains autour de sa tasse de café fumante elle regarder par la fenêtre de sa cuisine les gens qui partait travailler. Elle travailler que l'après midi. Il connaissait son emploi du temps par cœur, s'arrangeant toujours pour apparaitre la vieille d'un jour de congé ou d'une garde de l'après midi. Les règles était simple, que du sexe, pas de sentiments, pas d'état d'âme, pas de prise de tête, et chacun rentre chez soi. Elle avait été aussi surprise que lui il y a deux mois de s'entendre dire oui à une proposition pareil, dite simplement, avec détachement, elle se sentait manipulé, il avait pensé à elle car il savait qu'elle était amoureuse et qu'il avait plus de chance avec elle qu'avec d'autre. Elle n'était pas choquer, des plans culs elle en avait eu à la fac, c'était une solution bien pratique pour elle, tellement prise dans ses études, pas le temps pour une relation, des pleurs et des mouchoirs, elle avait souvent eu recours à ce genre de pratique.

Au bout de 2 mois quand même, elle trouvait leur relation étrange, un plan cul c'était sans sentiments, sans douceur, c'était brute, c'était que du sexe entre deux adulte consentant. Elle connaissait bien, et pourtant, il était doux, câlin, il l'embrasser avec passion, comme si il avait une quelquonque relation de couple, comme si il était amoureux, c'était sa il l'embrasser comme un amoureux fou, lui faisait plus l'amour que du sexe. Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser, c'était elle qui était amoureuse de lui, impossible qu'il ressente quoique ce soit pour elle c'était un sociopathe, les sociopathes ne ressente aucune émotion. Elle s'était renseigner auprès de collègue, rien du tout, aucune émotion, d'ailleurs le lendemain il la croisait au labo et il redevenait froid et indifférent, comme si elle coucher avec un clone ou un jumeaux de lui. Et qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire, un plan cul classique, sans prise de tête, un plan cul régulier mais avec des sentiments tout de même, avec une certaine magie entre eux. Une tel symbiose qu'elle soupirer en se demandant parfois ce que sa aurai pu être si il était vraiment ensemble, mais bon, elle avait tout de même son lot de consolation, elle coucher avec lui. Et il la faisait grimper aux rideaux. C'était le meilleur lot de consolation qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle s'étira et partis s'habiller.

Sherlock de son coter était au prise sur une enquête qui avancer bien, il devait passer à Bart pour peaufiner les derniers détails de son enquête. Il s'y rendit dans l'après midi, emprunta les clefs du labo à Molly, il en retenait son souffle, il avait beau avoir qu'un plan cul entre eux, il était presque sur d'être le seul à posséder ce qui se cacher sous sa blouse de travail et son pull à col rouler. Elle ne se mettait pas vraiment en valeur sur son lieu de travail mais bon sang qu'elle était belle une fois nue, il priait jour et nuit pour qu'aucun homme de quelque service que ce soit dans l'hôpital ne s'en rende compte, parce qu'alors il serait très mais très jaloux, il le savait bien, si Molly se trouvait un petit ami, leur consentement tomber à l'eau.

Il était hors de question de poursuivre un plan cul si elle était en couple, même sociopathe qu'il était il comprenait ça. Quand à construire une relation quelquonque avec elle…..impossible selon lui, il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi. Malgré ce que pensait John il en avait eu aussi des plans culs, quand il était ado, c'était différent avec Molly, il aimait l'embrasser, la caresser, il avait plus l'impression de l'aimer que d'assouvir un envie. Ce qui était au début une simple nouvelle expérience, un pari stupide entre John et lui, se transformer en relation qui lui échapper complètement, plus les jours passer et plus il était tendre avec elle. Et maintenant que John avec l'aide de Mycroft avait découvert son secret, la vie aller devenir un enfer songea t'il.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 **

-tu sors ? fit John en baissant son journal voyant Sherlock descendre les escaliers

-et bien en toute logique, si je descends les escaliers, que j'ouvre la porte fit il en ouvrant la porte c'est que…. ?

-tu sors c'est bon fit John

-c'est bien tu t'améliore ! Demain je t'apprends le fait que quand on sort dans 90% des cas on rentre, donc pas la peine de me faire suivre ne fit Sherlock ironiquement

-j'ai pas besoin je sais ou tu vas fit John en reprenant tranquillement sa lecture,

Sherlock agacé ne dit rien mais claqua la porte, il marcha dans la rue tranquillement, puis fini par appeler un taxi, il se rendit à l'hôpital, passa par les portes de derrière réserver aux incendie, il arriva à la morgue mais ne trouva personne, il descendit au labo et y trouva Molly qui finissait quelque expérience, elle prenait des fragment d'os poser dans une assiette en métal avec une pince à épiler et les faisait réagir dans des tubes à essai contenant différente solution qui virait dans plusieurs couleur, elle en avait tout un socle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, mais elle l'avait entendu, elle ne bougea pas pour autant et continua ses expérience, étiquetant ses éprouvettes. Il posa son manteau sur une paillasse vide et s'approcha d'elle, quand il fut à quelque centimètre elle rétorqua sans lâcher ce qu'elle venait de faire

-j'ai bientôt fini, je ne crois pas que 5 minutes peut changer quoique ce soit à ce qui va se passer ce soir ? fit elle

Il hésitât un moment, son ton neutre et indifférent le gênait, il était toujours content de la voir, de passer la nuit avec elle, toujours ces fichue sentiment alors qu'elle ne semblait pas en ressentir, les rôles semblait inverser la nuit tomber. Il posa tout de même ses mains sur ses hanches et embrassa son cou, et ses épaule, elle avait abandonné sa blouse de travail, le chauffage dans le labo afficher un record ce soir et elle était resté en débardeur pour finir ses éprouvette, elle se sentait plus à l'aise, sauf que pour Sherlock, voir ses épaule nu et son décolleter plongeant le mettait en chaleur aussitôt.

-c'est l'ostéoporose qui l'a tué fit Sherlock femme de plus de 30 ? fit il aussitôt avant qu'elle ne réplique quelque chose au fait qu'il commencer avant elle

-raté on ne meurt pas de l'ostéoporose Sherlock fit elle, sinon la population féminine de plus de 30 ans de cette planète serai au plus au bas

-toute les femmes n'ont pas cette maladie fit il en continuant ses baiser sur ses épaules, profitant qu'il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle pour avoir un bel aperçu de son décolleté

-non mais elles sont nombreuse fit elle en se détachant doucement de lui et enfilant un foulard qui le fit soupirer, elle attrapa ses tube à essaie et sortie de la salle

-je reviens dans quelque minute

-ok fit il d'un ton lasse, il pensait que dans une situation de plan cul comme ça c'est elle qui craquerai la première, elle était déjà amoureuse de lui, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle en souffre, mais en faite c'est comme si elle pouvait être aussi indifférente que lui au être humain, elle lui avait déjà dit qu' étant plus jeune elle avait recours à ce genre de chose quand elle n'avait pas le temps pour des relations plus poussé, il la croyait fragile et faible et il se tromper lourdement, par contre il s'était sous estimé lui.

Elle revint au labo avec un petit sourire et s'avança vers lui, elle posa ses deux mains sur son visage et l'embrassa fougueusement, il répondit aussitôt, même si il mettait plus de douceur qu'elle dans ce baiser, elle l'attira dans une petite pièce à coter du labo, la réserve, c'était une sorte de placard à balai, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de balai, mais des étagère rempli de bocaux et de produit chimique, de matériel en tout genre, au fond contre le mur un petit meuble blanc avec des tiroir ou on l'on rangeait des blouse et des gant, il y en avait quelque pile sur le dessus que Sherlock fit tomber par terre avant de la soulever pour l'assoir dessus, décidément, il préférer les lits c'était véridique, il préférait les lits pour l'embrasser, lui faire des câlins, se blottir dans ses bras. Mais sa apparemment c'était exclu, il allait chercher sur internet les vrai règle d'un plan cul.

Elle lui enleva sa veste et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, il lui enleva son débardeur et pu admirer sa poitrine cacher par de beau sous vêtement plus qu'affriolant qu'il s'empressa de lui enlever, si il faisait déjà chaud dans le labo la réserve était encore pire, il n'y avait presque pas d'air et heureusement qu'il y avait une petite aération. Elle l'attira entre ses jambes tout en déboutonnant son pantalon. Elle était pressé, avide, alors que lui prenait son temps, l'embrasser doucement, retracer son corps du bout de ses doits. Quand elle le sentit en elle, elle ferma les yeux, haletante, il fit de doux va et viens, en l'embrassant dans son cou, ses seins, plus les minutes passait et plus il l'inciter à se radoucir, elle caresser son dos, sa nuque, passer se doits dans ses cheveux, l'embrasser avec un peu plus de douceur, il avait l'amoureuse dans ses bras et il préférer celle-ci à la femme trop presser d'assouvir un besoin.

De son coter John s'était plongé dans un magasine qu'il avait trouver dans la bibliothèque de Sherlock, qui traiter sur les différente façon de disparaitre de la surface de la terre, il trouver cela amusant, le magasine proposer aussi d'autre article, il avait remarquer que le détective l'avait acheter par curiosité et l'avait vite barbouiller de rouge et de remarque acerbe sur certain principe irréalisable, John était en admiration devant une tel personne capable de remettre en doute les diplôme de certain spécialiste qui donnait leur avis dans certain article, il en arriver à donner plus de foi à sherlock qu'a ces type au langage bizarre et compliquer aussi diplômer fut ce t'il . Il s'était mis un peu de musique, il avait rebranché la sono qu'il avait, cela faisait un bout de temps qu'ils ne l'utiliser plus, sherlock la remplacer assez bien avec son violon, il avait retrouvé un bon vieux CD de musique qu'il écouter à l'armer à l'aide d'un baladeur, et l'avait lancé sur la chaine. Il entendit à peine son portable sonner, il le sentit vibrer dans la poche de sa chemise, il le prit sans quitter sa revu barbouiller de rouge. Un texto de Mycroft, en ce moment Mycroft semblait être passé pro dans l'écriture des texto, peut être venait t'il de découvrir que c'était plus pratique et rapide quand on avait moins de 3 mots à faire passer.

« Sherlock à Barts ? MH » lu t'il

« Laissez le tranquille maintenant il est majeur et vacciné JW » écrit il avant de lâcher le portable sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil

« J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faite MH »

« Je sais ou il va, je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus, je le sais déjà JW »

« Bien tenez moi au courant MH »

John souris, même si il savait son frère en sécurité, Mycroft ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiété, cela donner le sentiment à John que dans leur jeunesse ou dans leur enfance, il avait peut être failli le perdre et cette inquiétude était resté encré chez l'ainé, cela arrive après avoir ressentis le choc d'avoir failli perdre quelqu'un, il n'était pas sur de sa déduction, et ne demanderait jamais de détail à Sherlock, ni à Mycroft d'ailleurs, il sentait juste que sa pouvait s'en rapprocher.

Après avoir fini son magazine il s'étira et décida de sortir un peu, il avait envie d'aller trainer dans le bar pas loin de Baker Street, il aimait bien le gérant et peut être y croiserait t'il son ami Sandford, comme l'autre fois, il prit sa veste et descendit dans la rue. Une fois arriver dans le bar le gérant l'accueilli à grand renforts de tape dans le dos, et de sourire, il s'installa au bar et commanda un verre.

Il allait boire son verre quand il repéra une jeune métisse pas loin, il plissa les yeux, n'en fut pas très sure et fini quand même par reconnaitre sa psy, qui prenait un café seule dans son coin, écrivant sur un calepin, il s'approcha d'elle et elle le reconnu tout de suite

-John ! Quel bonne surprise, qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ? fit elle contente de revoir un ancien patient

-rien je passais par la, je n'habite pas loin fit il en montrant la rue du doit

-et votre ami le célèbre Sherlock Holmes ? fit elle je ne vous vois plus depuis que vous êtes tous les deux sur des affaire….de meurtre non ? fit elle c'était le cas le plus singulier qu'elle avait eu, un ancien militaire guéris par la cohabitation avec un simple civil comblant le manque de la guerre

-oui, c'est ça, il va très bien fit il avec un sourire, aussi bien que peut l'être un sociopathe occupé fit il avec un sourire

-je vois, il est sur une enquête ? fit-elle

-en ce moment, ce ne sont que des cas assez simple qu'il résout en 24h, j'espère toujours que l'inspecteur Lestrade en aura un petit paquet sous le bras en attendant la grande enquête, l'ennui est mortel chez lui

-il a l'air vraiment atypique fit elle

-ça oui, mais ne rêver pas, vous ne l'aurez jamais dans votre cabinet, à moins qu'on arrive à le capturer fit John en rigolant

-oui sa m'a l'air d'être un cas particulier. Fit elle sa serai un grand honneur si il venait, mais je crois qu'il ne faut pas rêver

-il serait capable de déduire toute votre vie en une seule séance, et vous démissionnerait au bout de la deuxième, il peut être…assez invivable et infernal fit il

-oui, comme tous les sociopathes de haut niveau fit elle

-je n'ai jamais compris le sens « haut niveau » comment le savez vous ? fit John

-c'est comme les autiste, il y a deux forme, la deuxième forme est toujours la plus dangereuse pour la personne, « de haut niveau » signifie, que la personne est atteinte de la maladie, donc renfermer sur elle-même, impossible de communiquer, mais qu'elle fait preuve d'une intelligence hors du commun, presque inné, ce genre de personne s'ennuie à l'école dès leur plus jeune âge, comme si il était né en sachant tout ou presque.

-je vois, pourquoi dangereux ? fit John inquiet

-certaine personne incomprise et ne trouvant personne à leur niveau finisse par dépérir, sombrer dans la déprime, et faire des tentatives de suicide, certain se drogue, pas grand monde peuvent les aider, puisque personne ne peut égaler leur intelligence

-je vois, vous venez de déduire la personnalité de Sherlock, vous êtes peut être comme lui fit il en rigolant

-non, je fais appel à mon métier, j'ai lu qu'il était très intelligent, presque hors du commun et vous venez de m'apprendre qu'il est sociopathe, l'un dans l'autre, le reste n'est pas compliquer quand on a étudié la psychiatrie. Fit-elle en souriant

- sa doit être un sujet vraiment intéressant pour vous ce genre de phénomène ? fit il

-pas vraiment, c'est le genre de phénomène ou l'on sait d'avance que l'on est impuissant pour lui, quoique j'en croise rarement qui se prenne par la main jusqu'à mon cabinet, on rencontre ce genre de personne une fois qu'ils sont admis à l'hôpital, pour des tentatives de suicide, sa reste des entrevue forcé ou la personne reste buté dans ses réflexion. Fit-elle

-je comprends, c'est vrai que je n'imagine pas Sherlock aller voir un psy fit il

-peut être en a-t-il vu un étant enfant, les sociopathes ne s'auto diagnostique pas eux même, un spécialiste le fait. Enfant c'est plus facile avec l'autorité des parents. Fit-elle

-sa expliquerai beaucoup de chose en effet fit John qui comprenais mieux

Ils continuèrent de discuter, John commanda un café lui aussi après son verre et lui raconta un peu comment il s'en sortait entre ses souvenir de guerre et Sherlock

Dans la réserve, un dernier cri, et elle était au 7ième ciel, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs, leur geste était ralentis par la fatigue, lui devenait très câlin, la prenant dans ses bras, l'embrassant partout, elle tentait de reprendre son souffle, il régnait une chaleur tel que sa en devenait irrespirable dans cette petite pièce, une véritable fournaise. Ils se rhabillèrent en silence, lui cherchant encore un peu de douceur, et de câlin. Une fois habiller, elle l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le pas de la porte, il tenta de la retenir mais peine perdu, elle avait repris ses esprit plus vite que lui, et chacun partis de son coter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 **

Sherlock rentra difficilement à Baker Street, il était épuisé et il était tard, il avait failli s'endormir dans le taxi, il monta les marches d'un pas lent, John était rentré depuis longtemps et était accroupis devant le frigo cherchant apparemment de quoi manger en soupirant

-un resto sa te dit ? Parce que le frigo ne m'inspire pas fit John en refermant la porte du frigo

Sherlock acquieça et garda son manteau sur le dos, attendant John qui compris et alla chercher sa veste

-dit donc tu es crevé toi ! une affaire compliquer ?fit il en le raillant, Sherlock esquissa un sourire mais ne répondit pas, et John le laissa en paix.

Ils commandèrent au resto italien en bas de la rue et John lui raconta comment il avait rencontré son ancienne psy, Sherlock ne disait rien et l'écouter en silence, habituellement il aurait soupiré agacé, il se foutait de la vie des gens, mais comme à chaque fois son cerveau était vide de tout soucis et problème compliquer, il l'écouter simplement, se remplissant l'esprit d'anecdotes inutile qu'il effacerait plus tard.

Molly était rentré elle aussi par le premier métro qu'elle avait trouvé, elle s'était avachi dans son canapé et regarder une série débile qui passait à la télévision. Elle était crevée et failli s'endormir plus d'une fois, son téléphone avait sonné et elle avait refusé une sortie en boite de nuit d'une copine hystérique qui devait déjà s'y trouver. Elle raccrocha et soupira, elle sentait encore ses doits sur sa peau, sa ne la déplaisait pas qu'il soit doux avec elle, au contraire, mais il n'était pas ensemble, ce n'était qu'un arrangement entre eux, quand tout ça sera fini, elle ne voulait pas être triste, pleurer et regretter, c'était pour ça qu'elle tentait d'être distante avec lui, mais il arriver toujours à la faire flancher de son coter, lui rappelant ho combien elle était raide dingue de lui. Alors elle oublier ce plan stupide et rêver un instant qu'il était ensemble avant que tout ceci cesse et qu'elle revienne a la réalité se séparant un peu abruptement, mais c'était les règles, chacun de son coter.

Les jours et les mois passait, et Sherlock perdait le contrôle de ses sentiments, ne sachant plus quoi faire et incapable d'arrêter cet accord, il avait décidé d'y passer moins de temps, d'espacer ses visites, de plusieurs jour au début à plusieurs semaine, Molly ne disait rien, il faisait ce qu'il voulait il n'y avait rien d'obligatoire entre eux, mais il lui manquait atrocement. Elle avait l'impression quand le soir venait, toute seule dans son labo qu'il allait débarquer et que la nuit aller très chaude, mais non, elle finissait son service et rentrer se coucher dans son lit glacial, toute seule, parfois il apparaissait, et il la trouver plus avide et sauvage que jamais, profitant de lui avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour un mois encore.

Il souffrait, il avait du mal à tenir ce timing, si il devait céder il irait la retrouver chaque jour, à chaque instant de la journée. Mais si il voulait ce sevrer ce n'était pas la bonne démarche. Elle lui manquait atrocement, enquête ou pas, et John en subissait le caractère, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille

-pourquoi tu ne vas pas la voir ? S'il te plait Sherlock, pour mes nerfs ! Passer la nuit ensemble bon sang ! fit John excéder

-non fit Sherlock catégorique

-mais regarde dans quel état tu es ! fit il, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? fit John

-j'en ai besoin fit il en regardant le plafond dans son sofa

-vraiment ? Alors prend ta carte bancaire elles sont sur Hyde Park ! fit John agacer

Sherlock le regarda surpris, il avait bien compris que John parlait de prostitué mais ne comprenais pas pourquoi il lui demandait de faire une chose pareil ! John répondit à sa question silencieuse

- vas-y ! Tu seras fixé si tu es vraiment accro à sa ou à la personne en particulier bien que je connaisse déjà la réponse fit d'un ton moqueur

-tu ne connais rien du tout fit Sherlock en lui tournant le dos

- bien sur, tu n'es même pas cap ! fit-il sur un ton de défis

-ha ouai ? Ok fit il en se redressant, il se leva et pris son manteau et sa carte bancaire et sortie en claquant la porte

John soupira, il avait remarqué que les défis marchait bien avec Sherlock, il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et était prêt à tout pour prouver le contraire de ce que disait John, il ne savait plus comment l'aider, il n'était pas lui-même un pro dans les relations amoureuses, il pensait à sa psy, peut être aurait t'elle les arguments ? Sauf que comme il lui avait dit il y a 1 mois il faudrait le capturer

Un quart d'heure plus tard il rentra énerver, jeta sa carte bancaire sur la table basse et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil bougon

-et ben Bunny ta été plus rapide que d'habitude, tu l'emmène au cinéma pour gagner autant de temps habituellement ? fit John pour le provoquer un peu, le faire sortir de ses gong, percer l'abcès

-j'ai pas pu fit il en regardant sa carte bancaire abandonner sur la table

-tu n'en avais pas envie ? fit John

-je…ce n'est pas ça que je veux fit Sherlock

-je vois alors tu es…amoureux d'elle ? fit John

-NON ! fit Sherlock

-alors quoi ? fit John,

-je….je ne sais pas fit il

-va la voir fit John

- non, je ne vais pas y aller tous le temps ! fit Sherlock

-sa fait 3 semaines que tu ne l'as pas vu ! fit John même pas au labo pendant tes expérience, ta peur d'avoir à lui sauter dessus ? fit il goguenard

-mais tu ne comprends rien décidément ! fit Sherlock en colère

-si je comprends, et toi aussi mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre, parle en à quelqu'un fit John

-à qui ? À Mycroft ! fit il en ricanant

-pourquoi pas ? C'est ton frère après tous

-non hors de question

-et a un psy ?

-tu délire ? fit Sherlock moi chez un psy

-non non pas en consultation comme un malade ! Juste…en tant qu'ami

-ta psy est ton amie ?

-bien sur, enfin disons que c'est une personne avec qui j'aime bien discuter, elle est de bon conseil, sans être la solution miracle ! On se monte des films sur les psys parfois, j'étais comme toi à propos des consultations, et elle m'a beaucoup aidé et ne me traite pas d'esprit inférieur, sa n'a rien à voir avec l'intelligence la, tu es au même tarif que tout le monde ! fit John qui pensait sincèrement réussir à le convaincre vu comment il le regarder

-hors de question ! fit-il au bout de quelque minute, même pas en rêve

-trouillard ! Ils n'ont pas de seringue tu sais ! Tu as peur de trouver plus intelligent que toi ? D'être percer à jour ?

-vraiment ? Tu pense vraiment que j'ai peur de ça ? Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps voila tout fit il

-tu le perds à quoi en ce moment franchement ? Ta pas d'enquête en plus ! Sa t'occupera l'esprit

-tu en perds pas une toi ! fit il

-même pas cap ! fit il de te voir dans une salle d'attente ! fit John en rigolant

-tu veux parier ? Tu veux jouer ça au poker ou au échec ? fit Sherlock excéder, John le sentait très en colère et en jouer, il fallait qu'il vide son sac

-ha bonne idée, les échecs je suis sur de te battre fit John un doit en l'air

-tu rigole ta jamais gagné contre moi fit Sherlock en ricanant

-c'est mathématique la même toi pourrait comprendre fit John

-très bien tu veux jouer tu vas perdre fit il en allant chercher le jeu

-parfait fit il en se redressant de son fauteuil se frottant les mains

-et si tu gagne ? fit Sherlock

-tu as peur ? fit John en souriant innocemment

-n'importe quoi ! fit Sherlock

-ok on fixe les règle maintenant, si je gagne, tu vas voir ma psy, et aussi longtemps que sa te saura nécessaire ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? fit John

-tu es un enfoiré ! fit Sherlock dégouter

-de toute façon tu vas gagner non ? fit John

-bien sur ! fit il je ne perdrais pour rien au monde surtout pas pour des séances avec ta psy non merci ! fit Sherlock

-attention pas de mauvais joueur, tu le feras !

-joue ou je t'arrache les dents ! fit Sherlock avait fini de poser ses pièces

Comme l'avait prévu John c'est lui qui gagna fait exceptionnel, Sherlock demanda une revanche et perda encore une fois, il ne comprenait pas mais John parfaitement, il était énerver, déprimer, malheureux, amoureux, en manque de la personne qu'il affectionner tant pendant des mois. Et surtout agacé par un stupide pari, l'esprit trop occuper pour se concentrer, John n'était un virtuose des échecs mais un joueur qui ne lâcher pas prise, Sherlock faisait de nombreuse erreur, comme un débutant jouant hargneusement ayant hâte d'en finir, résultat 2 manche de perdu et des consultations prise auprès de sa psy le lendemain. Dans une semaine il serait dans une salle d'attente et n'était pas prêt de pardonner ce geste à John mais il s'en fichait complément.

Le but était de l'aider après tout. Mais en attendant que la psy trouve une solution, il avait envie d'entendre l'autre version des faits, aller voir Molly Hooper pour en parler. Bon sang si il arriver à réunir les deux personne devant sa psy et qu'elle les sortait de leur mélasse il s'autoproclamerait génie du couple ! C'était la son plan de départ, aller voir ce qui clocher.

La semaine passa vite et Sherlock du faire face à son gage, il se rendit chez la psy de John, lui pendant ce temps la, alla tranquillement rendre visite à Molly, après tous il savait combien de temps durer une séance, il n'avait pas le droit de s'échapper ni d'y échapper, donc il avait une heure et demi tranquille devant lui pour jouer les psys avec Molly

Une fois dans l'hôpital, il alla tout naturellement vers la morgue, il trouva Molly préparant un cadavre à l'autopsie. Et vu les instruments qu'elle utiliser il se promit de ne jamais être en froid avec elle.

-qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous Dr Watson ? fit Molly surprise de le voir ici

-j'aimerai vous parler de l'énergumène qui partage un appartement avec moi et…de temps à autre un lit avec vous fit il avec sourire

Molly s'arrêta net dans ce qu'elle faisait

-je ne savais pas que vous étiez au courant, il n'y a rien entre nous si sa peut vous rassurer, et je suis consentante il n'a rien fait de mal fit elle

-ne vous braquer pas aussi vite Molly, rien ne me gêne dans vos petite sauterie à pars une seule chose fit il

-laquelle ? Grinça-t-elle

-avez-vous déjà vu un homme tomber amoureux d'un plan cul ? fit John à Molly qui ne semblait pas surprise

-ok, vous allez un peu loin je trouve ! fit Molly

-vraiment ? Vous n'avez rien remarqué ? fit John

-je…je sais que…mais c'est le fruit de mon imagination fit elle en battant de la main

-quoi donc ? fit John

-il est…il n'est pas normal, je veux dire, un plan cul ce n'est pas comme ça ! fit elle

-je ne veux pas de détail merci fit John

-non je veux dire, il est doux, prévenant, enfin bref il est amoureux quoi

-c'est ce que je vous dis ! Il est amoureux de vous, il ne vient plus vous voir, parce que je crois qu'il a un peu peur de ce qu'il lui arrive, je voulais savoir si de votre coter…. ?

-John écoutez moi, ne me demander pas si de mon coter je suis amoureuse de lui parce que vous pensez simplement que si les deux sont d'accord sa finira bien, non sa finira pas bien. Si j'ai accepté c'était….pour avoir un lot de consolation sur ce que je n'aurai jamais, je ne veux pas pleurer, être triste chez moi entouré de montagne de mouchoir, c'est un plan cul point barre, il y a des règles.

-vous êtes tellement dure fit John qui n'en croyait pas ses oreille, je vous dis qu'il vous aime bon sang ! Sa ne vous fait rien ?

-et alors ? Qu'est ce qui va se passer ? Il le dira ? Non jamais, il le fera ? Jamais non plus, et les excuse je les entends d'ici, travail dangereux, on est incompatible, tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer, alors vous savez quoi ? Sa va lui faire mal, ne croyez pas sa ne me fait rien non plus, mais….sa lui passera ! fit elle maintenant s'il vous plait, j'ai du boulot

John en restait sidéré, cette jeune femme a force d'attendre celui dont elle était amoureuse s'était endurcie au point de ne même plus vouloir prendre le risque même si il y avait un tout petit espoir

-alors c'est tout ? Vous jouer à l'autruche Molly ! fit John scandalisé

-alors on est deux ! fit Molly lui aussi

-non non non, moi je vais essayer de l'aider, en ce moment même je l'ai barricadé avec une amie à moi qui est psy ! Bon sang ! Si jamais il y avait ne serait ce qu'une chance qu'il vienne vous dire qu'il vous aime ?

-je n'en sais rien Dr Watson, vous savez il n'est pas le seul à avoir de bonne excuse fit elle

-alors quoi, vous aussi vous êtes incapable d'aimer quelqu'un ? C'est quoi vos prétexte, vous êtes sociopathe ? Vous avez un métier à risque ? fit John excéder

-non, j'ai plus la patience, je n'ai pas envie de me torturer l'esprit à savoir si sa va marcher ou pas, si je vais l'avoir un jour sur cette table d'autopsie, oui j'ai un métier bizarre qui fait fuir tout le monde, je suis insensible à la mort, morbide je suis, vous comprenez je ne suis pas gothique mais je le fait pas exprès ! Je suis timide maladive, j'ai des horaire de dingue, je vis avec des morts ! fit elle en montrant le cadavre sur la table, je croise 3 fois plus de mort que de vivant dans la journée à la fin de la semaine comptabiliser combien de fois je verrai un être vivant ? Et vous croyez après que je suis une gentille fille qui attend gentiment que son prince charmant tombe amoureux d'elle, que la vie sera merveilleuse et qu'on aura plein d'enfant ? fit-elle agacée

-si vous ne vous donnez pas la peine de sortir de votre tombeau, sa n'arrivera pas ! fit John

-parce que vous pensez que je ne l'ai pas fait ? fit-elle

-pour simplement trouver un type avec qui construire une relation, la je vous parle d'amour, de tomber amoureux, on ne laisse pas partir quelqu'un qu'on aime comme ça

-vous croyez que je n'ai jamais était amoureuse ? Et lui ? Il m'a tellement fait souffrir, m'a tellement humilier parfois, et je devrais dire oui comme ça parce que monsieur à une lubie, aujourd'hui il m'aime ? Et demain ? On ne peut pas attraper de la fumée avec son doit Dr watson, elle vous échappe toujours

-comme vous voudrez, prenez vos responsabilité, mais ne pleurez pas sur votre sort si jamais il viens ici avec de bonne raison de faire autre chose qu'un plan cul, vous vous en prendrait qu'a vous-même, si vous voulez vous venger du mal qu'il vous a fait sachez une chose, il n'était pas conscient, il n'est jamais conscient du mal qu'il fait

-vous venez de trouver tout seul la solution John fit elle

-mais il s'en rend toujours compte un jour fit il

-quand c'est trop tard bien sur ? fit Molly

John lui adressa un geste de salut et partis, il avait soudain mal pour son ami, si jamais la psy réussissait à lui ouvrir les yeux, il allait s'écraser sur un mur, il allait le ramasser à la petite cuillère, il ne pensait pas que Molly pouvait avoir autant souffert de Sherlock, lui avait l'habitude, mais ils étaient amis, elle était amoureuse, il lui avait brisé le cœur et aller s'en apercevoir trop tard. Il récolter le fruit de son indifférence. Comment le sortir de la ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Sherlock attendait depuis 10 minutes dans la salle d'attente, quand la psy le fit entrer et assoir, ils se regardèrent longuement sans rien dire, elle savait que sa allait être un cas compliquer, elle avait été agréablement surprise d'entendre John au téléphone lui dire qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de faire consulter Sherlock.

-c'est vraiment un honneur d'avoir le grand Sherlock Holmes dans mon cabinet fit elle pour briser la glace

-ne sautez pas de joie, je suis uniquement la parce que j'ai perdu une partie d'échec avec John

-2 rappela t'elle

- comment ? fit-il

-vous avez perdu 2 parties d'échec, avec un joueur en toute somme normal, de niveau normal, quoique je n'aie jamais joué avec John fit elle

-je vois, il vous a tout raconté ? fit Sherlock énerver

-juste l'essentiel, histoire que je sache pourquoi vous êtes la fit elle en souriant

-je viens de vous dire pourquoi je suis la ! fit Sherlock buté

-bien, vous voulez perdre du temps ? Ok, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que je pourrai vous aider

-qui vous fait croire que vous pouvez m'aider ? fit Sherlock

-sa ne coute rien d'essayer fit elle à bout d'argument vous avez peur que sa marche ?

Sherlock déglutis, il n'avait jamais parlé à un psy, et il s'était encore moins confié à quelqu'un, il ne savait comment faire.

-je…je ne sais pas faire ça fit il

- racontez-moi ce que vous voulez, ce que vous pouvez fit elle

-ok vous voulez un topo, je suis…je crois, enfin sa m'échappe…fit il avec difficulté

-allez y, dite le fit elle, dite le à voix haute

-je suis amoureux d'elle voila tout, je pensais que ce n'était rien qu'un plan entre nous et….sa à dégénérer fit il

-racontez moi depuis le début, qui est t'elle ? Comment vous l'avez rencontré, allez y, je veux en savoir plus sur elle, sur votre relation avec vous, je ne vous jugerez pas, ce n'est pas mon métier vous pouvez parler en toute confiance

Sherlock la regarda avec méfiance, avait-il le choix au point ou il en était ? Et si elle avait vraiment la solution ? Il décida de lui tout lui raconter, de sa première rencontre avec Molly, jusqu'à sa proposition, leur relation et tous ses sentiments qui lui échappent

-vous connaissez les plans cul ? Je veux dire, tout adulte en a peut être fait un dans sa vie, pour s'amuser ou…pour s'arranger, pourquoi je suis assailli de sentiments ? Pourquoi je ne peux être…

-brute, sans cœur, indifférent ? Que du sexe, je vais vous dire, au début peut être, vous avez pensé comme ça, vous vous êtes laissez aller à la connaitre sans prise de tête de premier rendez vous ou technique de drague vous avez commencé par la fin vous saisissez, et c'est ça le plus important, des milliers de gens invente des tas de technique de drague et d'approche afin de séduire leur partenaire, il se l'idéalise, se mente à eux même, change d'apparence pour plaire. Enfin de compte, une fois qu'il en arrive à ce mettre en couple, à coucher ensemble, beaucoup sont déçu.

-je vois, mais pourquoi je fais ça? fit il

-vous ne savez pas lui dire je t'aime, vous le faite en lui faisant plutôt l'amour, qu'en assouvissant une envie. Vous êtes tombé amoureux de la vrai Molly, pas celle qui se cacherait derrière un maquillage ou un déguisement.

-elle par contre ne fait pas ça, elle ne ressent rien

-c'est pour ça que vous avez peur de lui dire ? Vous pensez être rejeté ?

-je le sens fit il

-vous allez être rejeté c'est obligatoire, quand on a peur on sort les griffes, elle a peur, elle est comme vous, elle se cherche des excuses, en ce moment c'est qu'entre vous ce n'est un plan à deux, donc pas de sentiment, comme ça elle ne se dévoile pas, elle ne montre pas ses faiblesse elle ne souffre pas, vous comprenez ? C'est sans conséquence et sans engagement.

-je dois insister ? fit-il

-jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède

-et si elle ne cède pas ?

-vous avez un passé commun tous les deux, vous savez qu'elle est amoureuse de vous, ce n'est pas comme si vous deviez conquérir une inconnue fit elle

-je crois que j'ai compris fit il

-je suis fier d'avoir pu vous éclairer

-arrêter d'être tous…fier ou honorer à chaque fois que vous me rendez service c'est agaçant à la fin

-il faut savoir reconnaitre que l'on a du talent que l'on est quelqu'un de spécial

-je sais que je suis le meilleur sa vous va ? John me reproche tous les jours de craner

-parce que vous chercher l'attention,

-pas du tout

-vous chercher à ce qu'on s'occupe un peu de vous, comme un enfant qui cherche à attirer l'attention de sa mère.

-je vous laisse à vos pensée freudienne, je vais tester quelque chose fit il en se levant

-bonne chance Sherlock Holmes, n'oubliez pas que c'est la peur qui va engendrer le rejet.

-merci fit il en prenant son manteau

Il sortis de chez la psy et marcha dans la rue, il savait ce qu'il devait faire, sa faisait du bien d'entendre quelqu'un dire ce qu'il penser tout bas, comme pour lui faire prendre conscience, quelqu'un qui a pu deviner, plutôt que quelqu'un qui nous connais depuis des année et qui adapte ses réponse en fonction de ce qu'il connais de vous. Il était mort de trouille mais prêt à se jeter à l'eau.

Molly travaillait au labo, elle n'était pas seul, un vieil homme nettoyer la pièce, contournant Molly comme si il s'agissait d'un meuble

-je ne te gêne pas Anatole ? fit Molly

-non non ma petite, continue, ne t'occupe pas de moi va, tu as plus important à faire fit l'homme qui s'attaquer maintenant aux carreaux

Molly aimait bien cet homme, il se connaissait depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cet hôpital comme simple interne, il l'avait vu passer des urgences, à l'hôpital, et du bloc à la morgue, il semblait ne plus finir de travailler, et elle pensait souvent qu'il ne prendrait jamais sa retraite. Il passait son temps à rouspéter après les jeune interne, il pouvait semblait aigri et bourru au premier abord, mais il était très gentil. C'était presque une mascotte ici. Il ne comptait jamais ses heures, il préférer la compagnie des médecins et des interne de l'hôpital que de rentrer chez lui, il vivait tout seul dans un appartement minuscule. Il était tellement présent que des légende naissait parmi les interne, certain disait qu'il ne dormait jamais, d'autre qu'il habitait l'hôpital, certain affirmer même qu'il était une sorte de Frankenstein créer dans les sous sol de l'hôpital. Cela faisait beaucoup rire Molly, tout ça pour un vieil homme de ménage.

C'est lui aussi qui récupérer les étudiante en pleur dans les couloirs ou le vestiaire, accablé par le stress et le boulot se demandant si il ne devait pas changer de carrière. Il les réconforter, les booster, leur raconter sa vie minable de balayeur et les attraper par le col de leur blouse pour les remettre debout et les sortir de leur cachette d'un bon coup pied au derrière, ils avaient la chance de faire des études, ils n'avaient pas le droit de la gâcher, et sa repartait toujours. Molly avait fait partie de ses étudiantes, comme beaucoup de monde dans cet hôpital, Anatole les avait vus grandir et monter en grade.

Anatole jeter de grand sceau d'eau par les porte coupe feu qui donnait sur la cour de l'hôpital, il voyait au loin la silhouette de Sherlock, lui aussi il le connaissait, il savait qui il était et qu'il ne faisait pas partie de l'hôpital, non il faisait plutôt partie du cœur de Molly. Ils en avaient souvent parlé quand il la retrouver en pleur toute seul dans son coin, il connaissait le phénomène mais ne lui tenait pas rancune, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il voyait ce qui se passer entre ces deux la, il les avait souvent croisé s'embrassant avidement avant de disparaitre dans une pièce, sans même que ceux-ci ne le remarque.

Il entra dans la pièce et Anatole choisis de s'éclipser, il s'avança vers Molly mais semblait perdre de son assurance à mesure qu'il s'approcher d'elle

-hé bien 3 semaine d'absence fit Molly, tu tiens plus le rythme ? Tu veux changer les règles fit Molly qui n'était pas dupe, John puis maintenant Sherlock, elle avait longtemps réfléchi mais n'arriver pas à une solution.

-non je….je voulais te parler

-tu veux arrêter ? fit Molly

-non enfin si mais…je veux autre chose que ça fit il je veux plus qu'on se voit que pour du sexe, et puis après chacun rentre chez soi, je veux te suivre jusqu'à chez toi moi, je veux dormir toute la nuit avec toi et pas partir dès l'aube. Tu vois ? fit il d'une voix maladroite et mal assuré on pourrait, enfin si tu veux…tester….autre chose….ensemble non ? fit-il

Molly le regarda avec un sourire timide, elle avait espérer depuis longtemps, c'était même plus un rêve qu'une réalité, John l'avait prévenu qu'il tenterai de faire des miracle, elle semblait sur un petit nuage, mais la réalité la rattrapa bien vite, et son sourire fondit instantanément, Sherlock sut que ce n'était pas bon signe et avala sa salive prêt à encaisser.

-je…je suis désoler mais…sa ne va pas être possible fit elle, elle s'arma de courage, elle s'était juré d'être la plus forte, elle tenta de s'expliquer : ça n'ira pas ! tu me plait et je sais que je te plait aussi mais…..on va à la catastrophe toi et moi si on continue sur cette voie, on va se mettre ensemble, on va apprendre à se connaitre, à connaitre tout nos petit et grand défaut, on va s'attacher, on va se marcher sur les pieds, on va rien oser se dire par peur de blesser l'autre, surtout toi, et on va finir par se détesté, et je veux pas qu'on en arrive la, en plus on est tous les deux des êtres vraiment différent, avec des métiers….atypique, le tien est dangereux, le mien est bizarre, bref on cour à la catastrophe c'est obliger, on est trop….différent, y en aura pas un pour rattraper l'autre. On se comprend, sexuellement, mais tu vois on se comprend trop bien et la les émotions survienne et on perd les pédale tu comprends ? On va s'entrainer l'un l'autre vers le bas, comme deux personne qui se noie et moi je ne veux pas me noyer, même pas avec toi fit elle,

Elle avait dit tout ça d'une traite et des larmes coulait sur ses joue, elle enterrait une bonne fois pour toute son coup de foudre avant que celui-ci ne lui fasse du mal. Sherlock de son coter avait reçu pire qu'une balle dans le cœur, une rafale de balle, il n'avait même pas de mot pour décrire sa douleur, il avait eu du mal à trouver les mots, il l'avait dit quand même, maladroitement, il avait parié sur le fait qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui, qu'il n'avait qu'a donner son accord, ranger ses fausse excuse pour pouvoir enfin l'aimer, mais sa n'était pas suffisant, c'était même trop tard. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un dernier baiser sur son front et s'en alla du labo en chassant une larme qui couler sur ses joue.

Anatole qui s'était caché dans la réserve, pour nettoyer et ranger un peu en sortis sidérer, alors que Molly essuyer des joues avec les manches de sa blouse de travail.

-pourquoi tu as fait ça ma petite fille ? fit il en s'approchant d'elle

-c'est….c'est mieux ainsi fit elle sentant encore les larmes qui lui monter au yeux

-pourquoi ? fit il t'a dit qu'il t'aimer ! fit il

-c'est un sociopathe, ils ne peuvent pas avoir de sentiments, il n'y a pas d'avenir possible avec eux, il m'aurait fait souffrir, on est trop différent l'un de l'autre, il faut qu'il trouve….quelqu'un comme lui fit elle en essuyant ses larme

- c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Heureusement que les gens son différent ! C'est ça qui donne de la couleur à la vie ! Molly ! fit il

-non, s'il te plait, n'insiste pas, de toute façon, je ne peux pas retourner en arrière, j'ai grillé ma dernière cartouche fit elle consciente de ce qu'elle venait de tuer

-HA NON ! fit il la faisant sursauter, je ne peux pas…je ne peux pas te laisser rater ta vie comme j'ai pu rater la mienne, non ! Cet homme tu l'aime ! Tu l'aime c'est clair, et lui il t'aime ! Il y a des gens qui tueraient pour ça Molly ! Et puis je pense qu'il ne doit pas être très atteint ton sociopathe pour t'aimer comme ça, Molly tu es en train de tout gâcher ! fit-il

-c'est déjà fait fit elle

-non non non ! Jamais rien n'est joué ! Va y ! fit il va va y ! fit il en la poussant dans le couloir, va, cour lui après, dit lui….ce que tu veux, ou ne dit rien, mais fait lui comprendre.

-je ne peux pas fit Molly, j'ai peur fit elle

-et lui tu ne crois pas qu'il a peur ? je l'ai vu tout à l'heure des porte la bas, il était encore plus pale que tes cadavres ! Il faut du courage pour avouer ses sentiments ! Surtout pour un sociopathe ! Il a 10 fois plus de mérite dans sa démarche qu'un de ses clowns avec qui tu sortais il y a quelque années, qui te balancer 2 ou 3 mots pour te faire sourire et basta ! MOLLY HOOPER ! Cour rattraper ce type ou je ne réponds plus de moi fit Anatole en levant son balai en l'air

Molly souri entre ses larmes et sortie de la pièce en courant, le vieil homme sortis un mouchoir de sa poche et tamponna son visage, décidément c'est psy qu'il aura du faire, pas homme de ménage.

Sherlock était arrivé dans la cour devant l'entrée de l'hôpital, il marcher sans but à présent, ses jambes le portait miraculeusement, il se souvenait de la réplique de la psy de John « c'est la peur qui engendre le rejet » peut être mais il ne pouvait rien faire, insister ? Pourquoi faire ? C'était jouer d'avance, puis il entendit son prénom dans la cour, il s'arrêta et se retourna, il vit Molly courir vers lui, peut être que ce n'était pas terminer après tous. Elle arriva à sa hauteur tout essoufflé, il avait fait un effort à elle d'en faire un

-je….fit elle avant de reprendre son souffle

-oui ? fit il essayant de reprendre contenance mais c'était impossible

-désoler fit elle

- pourquoi ? fit-il

-ben, ce que j'ai dit fit elle sans vraiment savoir quoi dire se mettant à rougir

-ha heu oui fit il sans savoir non plus comment réagir regardant ses pieds

-sa va ? fit elle en croisant les bras

-pas très fort fit il en croisant aussi les bras

-je…j'ai peur fit elle

- moi, aussi, je fis il

-et si sa marche pas ? Et si on s'engueule ? et si on se rend compte que c'était une erreur ? et si…fit-elle soudain angoissée

-je t'aime ! fit il pour lui couper la parole, il se rapprocha d'elle, je t'aime Molly, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va nous arriver et je ne veux pas le savoir ok ? fit il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches

Elle lui souris et lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser, il répondit à son baiser et ils entendirent des applaudissements et des sifflets émanent de toute les fenêtres de l'hôpital, Une ambulance devant l'entrée joua avec le bruit de son gyrophare pour se mêler au bruit ainsi que des gens devant l'entrée, car oui il avait oublier qu'il étaient juste devant l'entrée de l'hôpital, et que tout le monde les regardait.

-tu crois vraiment qu'ils nous regardent ? fit Sherlock innocemment

-non ! Je ne crois pas fit Molly sans regarder autour d'elle, un hôpital c'est toujours très bruyant fit elle

Il lui sourit et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les sienne, pour un baiser tout doux, un vrai baiser d'amoureux, sans arrière pensé, tout en douceur, se foutant royalement des gens qui se trouvait autour.

John se trouver parmi la foule de l'entrée des urgences, il était passé à l'hôpital pour accompagner Sarah qui s'était couper avec du verre brisé à cause d'un vasistace mal posé, elle l'avait ouvert mais la vitre était tombé de son socle pour s'exploser sur le sol, la coupant et la recouvrant de verre brisé dans un bruit infernal. Il avait tout de suite reconnu le couple enlacé que tout le monde sifflait. John était content pour son ami et surtout très soulagé, il pensait que tout était perdu après avoir discuté avec Molly. Il tourna la tête et vit que Mycroft Holmes était prés de l'ambulance de l'entrée, assez étonné lui aussi de voir son frère et Molly ensemble

-tiens le monde est petit fit John, qu'est ce qui vous amène ? fit il

-un attenta contre le gouvernement, une petite bombe surprise fit il je n'ai rien mais plusieurs de mes collègues sont blesser ou on quelque égratignures, mais sa c'est secret défence bien sur fit il et vous ? fit il en regardant John qui n'était pas blesser

-j'accompagne mon amie Sarah fit il en posant son bras autour de l'épaule de Sarah qui tenait sa main dans un bandage ensanglanté

-je vois, vous avez fait de merveilles pour mon petit frère fit il d'un air distrait en observant le couple

-je n'ai pas fait grand-chose en fin de compte fit il

-est ce que tu vas écrire cette histoire sur ton blog ? fit Sarah

-j'ai même envie d'en faire une thèse fit John triomphant

-une thèse ? fit Mycroft en haussant un sourcil

-oui ! « Comment tomber amoureux de son plan cul ? » c'est charmant vous ne trouvez pas ? fit John en rigolant je mettrais en sous titre, comment « faire accepter à un sociopathe qu'il est amoureux ? » en petit a) comment souder un couple peu ordinaire en petit b) …fit il

-c'est bon, c'est bon Dr Watson fit Mycroft je crois que l'on a compris ! fit il sous les rire de Sarah merci pour lui fit Mycroft avec un clin d'œil

-mais de rien fit John vous pouvez toujours compter sur moi vous le savez fit John avec le même clin d'œil

-décidément malgré ce que peut dire mon frère vous êtes un homme plein de ressource, Dr Watson fit Mycroft avec sourire avant de s'éloigner

**Fin **

_**Hé oui 4 chapitres seulement ! C'était une toute petite fic de rien du tout, pour passer le temps. Avec moi sa fini toujours bien de toute façon. Merci à toi Skarine pour tes coms, mais je sais pas ce que tu as fait à ton profil, on peut plus t'envoyer de message, fanfic y veut pas, il me met des écriture en orange, bon je pige pas trop l'anglais, mais j'ai compris qu'il a pas l'intention de me laisser t'écrire quelque chose snif ! ta du bidouiller quelque boutons lol **_

_**La petit élyon **_


End file.
